


The Making of Banana Fish: Bloopers and More

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ash Lynx Loves Okumura Eiji, Banana Fish is just a show everyone is fine, Everyone is just goofing around and having fun, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Social Media, They're all crackheads and we love them, This is me trying to forget the canon ending don't mind me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Exclusive behind the scene footage of the cast during the recording of popular show Banana Fish as well as clips taken from their Instagrams(Self indulgent fluff because yes)
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Skipper (Banana Fish), Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong, Griffin Callenreese & Ash Lynx, Lee Yut-Lung & Okumura Eiji, Max Lobo & Ash Lynx, Okumura Eiji & Shorter Wong, Okumura Eiji & Skipper, Sing Soo-Ling & Shorter Wong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 221





	The Making of Banana Fish: Bloopers and More

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again with more of this because we deserve some self indulgent fluff

_ *Note: The following was taken from the casts' Instagram Stories _

**maxlobo**

[Video Description: The camera keeps zooming in on Ash, who is trying to speed walk away.  **@AWinston** is in the corner of the video. Max is obnoxiously singing  _ Oh, My Darling Clementine _ .

Ash: Max I swear to god, shut up!

Max doesn't stop singing.]

**ShorterWong**

[Video Description: The camera is zoomed in on Nakamura's face.

Shorter: Say it again, please say it again, please…

Nakamura sighs before speaking with a slight accent: Ashu Rinks.

Shorter [mimicking]: Ashu Ricks.

Nakamura: At least mispronounce it right.]

**Dragonboi**

[Video Description:  **@AWinston** and  **@ANewt** are tagged. Arthur is messing around with the shackles around Ash's wrists.

Arthur: Is it too painful?

Ash: No, it's good.

It cuts to Max and Ibe, who are tied to a beam.

Sing: You guys good?

Ibe: Not the worst position I've been in.

Max: That's what she said!]

**LeeYutLung**

[Image Description: Yue and Nakamura are sitting on the floor of one of the sets. The caption reads: Guess who's back together bitches?

**ShorterWong** : 🐍🐍

**AWinston** : hiss hiss motherfucker

**LeeYutLung** : Real mature you two.

**Ei-chan** : 🐍]

**Ei-chan**

[Video Description: Nakamura and Ash are drinking coffee, Ash doesn't seem to realize he's being filmed. The text on top reads: Almost done! Ash looks up, smiles, and gives the camera thumbs up.]

**maxlobo**

[Video Description: He opens a door to reveal Nakamura, Ash, Michael and Skip attempting to dance to  _ Backstreets Back _ . The kids are having fun, the teens have turned it into a competition. The former are amused.

Nakamura: No you're doing it wrong it's like this-

Ash: I got it, I got it!

Nakamura: You really don't. 

Ash: Shush.  **[He looks up]** Max!

Max's laughter is cut off.]

**Ei-chan**

[Video Description: Nakamura is standing next to Shorter, who doesn't have his shirt on and is attempting to seduce the viewer.  _ I Like Boys _ is playing in the bg.]

**Ben &Allie**

[Video Description: The entire video is incredibly blurry. There's bottles of beer everywhere as the camera zooms in on Shorter and Sing, who are trying to sing  _ Prayer X _ . Based on Nakamura's face, he isn't that impressed. It cuts to everyone screaming the lyrics for  _ Red _ at the top of their lungs.]

**Jennyxoxo**

[Video Description: Jenny's holding the camera so that her and Blanca are in the frame. Blanca's in the tub.

Jenny: Y'all ready for this?

He gets up to reveal he's wearing shorts.

Jenny: What were you expecting?]

-

"You ready to bitch slap that hoe?" Ben yells from his spot as the camera slowly focuses on Nakamura and Ash. Even with all the blankets surrounding him, he can see Ash shake as he tries to hold in laughter. "Please be gentle."

"I make no promises." Nakamura replies as he gets into position.

"Ready? And, go!"

_ Slap! _

Ash recoils from the pain. "I said don't hit me hard!" He rubs the area where Nakamura hit him.

"That wasn't hard! You're too sensitive."

Ben keeps giggling as they watch Ash sigh and pull the covers over his head again "Take two." He grumbles.

-

"Did this 'Banana Fish' do this to you?" Ash whispered as he kneeled in front of his "brother". "Say something, Griffin."

_ BuuuUUURP _

"Oh my god, not like that!" Ash laughs as they both break character. "I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Gray apologizes as he covers his mouth. "Start over, start over, I won't mess up this time."

-

"I'm older than you."

"Really? I thought you were a-"

_ Achoo! _

Ash freezes from the sudden sound and tries to continue the line before giving up. "Fucking hell." He smiles as the guy behind him apologizes. He looks up to see Nakamura hiding his smile.

-

Eiji sighs and stares at Ash. "Ash Lynx, huh?" He mumbles. Skip bursts into laughter, which makes Nakamura smile. "I'm sorry!" He keeps laughing. "It sounded like you said Rinks instead of Lynx and I-" He could barely finish the sentence, and it caused the people in the bar.

"Can't believe we're terrified of Ashu Rinks." One of the guys jokes. Ash sighs impatiently. "Can we stop getting hung up on every little thing? There's no way we'll finish recording at this rate."

"Lighten up!" Skip yells from his seat, "This show's depressing, you're gonna need some jokes here and there if you're gonna make it all the way through."

-

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" Ash asks again while everyone is getting ready. Nakamura nods, "I've kissed guys before. Besides, it's for the plot, you know?"

Ash trusts him, this actor that has much more experience than him. He trusts that he'll push him away if it becomes too much, the producers made it quite clear that the actors can and should take breaks if at any point they were overwhelmed. So he nods and gets into position and continues to trust his costar.

In the end it's Ash that gets overwhelmed. He decides Nakamura is too good of an actor because the fear and concern on his face when he's about to kiss him seemed so unbelievably  _ real _ that he couldn't handle it and pulled away. "Are you alright?" Nakamura asks, and Ash was thankful he had a patient and understanding partner.

"I'm good, it was a bit too much for me." He answers honestly. "Let's start over."

-

"Cut!"

"Oh thank god." Shorter collapses on top of Nakamura. "Get off! You're heavy!" He shoves the Chinese man off of him and accepts the water bottle Arthur gives him.

"Be nice to me, I'm about to die in the next scene!" Shorter whines as Arthur unties Ash. "Jesus, your wrists are bruised." He points out.

"It's fine." Ash said as he examined his wrists. He looks over at Nakamura, who's staring at him like he's about to break. "Maybe we should take a break."

"I said it's fine." Ash snaps. "We're almost done anyways."

"If you say so."

-

"Yue, you keep shifting the blanket."

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm trying to get comfortable." He snaps, adjusting the blanket so Nakamura's shorts weren't visible. "Better?"

"Yes actually." Nakamura replies. "Are you almost done?"

"Hold on," Yue finally finds a comfortable position and leans on his elbow. "Alright."

-

"Adults are cowards!" Ash yells as Edward unties him. "We're acting for fuck's sake, we know I'm fine."

"Well sorry but news flash, we have morals." Edward removes the rope from Ash's neck and throws it to the side. "Good job, take a break."

"Cowards!"

-

"Donovan take it seriously!" Nakamura yells as the older man fails to contain his laughter. He glares at Yue, who starts laughing as well. He points his fake gun at his friend, "Not you too!"

"I'm sorry kitten, but you look so silly."

"I don't look silly! I look badass! Ash, back me up here." He turns to Ash, who's trying to not laugh and Nakamura feels his ears go red. "Ash!"

"I'm sorry," the blond laughs, "You look badass."

"Thank you-"

"I was talking to Yue, you look like a clown."

He lets out a yelp when Nakamura lifts him out of the wheelchair and holds him up. "This clown will drop your ass on the floor."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry put me down-" he laughs as he clutches onto Nakamura's suit.

"Nakamura, we have to finish in twenty minutes."

He sighs and puts Ash down. "Fine, but this is bullying!"

"Whatever you say sweetie." Ash kisses his boyfriend and smiles when Yue makes a retching sound. "Gross, can't you two keep it in your pants for five seconds?"

Nakamura looks at his friend and at Ash before shrugging and kissing him again. "You're just gonna have to deal with it."


End file.
